The present invention is directed to a longitudinally divided cable sleeve, which is composed of a strip-like sleeve member of thermo-plastic synthetic material having a shape memory and has a sealing system for sealing the longitudinally extending edge portions together after the sleeve member has been applied to enclose an object. After the cable sleeve has received an object, it is heat shrinkable onto the object.
Longitudinally divided cable sleeves or sleeve casings, which have a sleeve member consisting of a thermo-plastic synthetic material provided with a shape memory and exhibit a longitudinal division or slot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,336. Along each of the edges, the divided sleeve has a divided bead which is gripped by a C-shaped clip and is compressed in a sealed fashion. The sleeve member can have the shape of either a cylindrical tube or a branched tube depending on whether the sleeve is placed at a branched junction or over a straight line connection. The beads on each edge when held together by the C-shaped clamp have a T-shape cross-section and thus each of the beads has a part of a T-shape cross-section when separated from the adjacent bead.
During the shrinking process of this cable sleeve, one must pay attention to the fact that the closure region is not deformed to any possible extent so that along the cut or division, a gap will not occur to cause leakage. Also, a great danger, which occurs is that the shrinking forces during the shrinking process will become so large that the gap, particularly in the region with the cable, may be pulled apart. Further, there is a danger that during the heat shrinking process, due to an unintentional supply of heat on the closure system, the beads will soften and as a result of the shrinking forces will experience a deformation which will finally lead to leakage at the gripped edges.